Break Up?
by El Lavender
Summary: Jaehyun yang merasa dirinya selalu diabaikan oleh Doyoung mencoba bertanya akan sikap Doyoung terhadapnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka? Apa penyebab Doyoung selalu mengabaikan Jaehyun? NCT Fanfiction/Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung/Jaedo/DoJae/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Break Up?**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Jaehyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepada salah satu _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Doyoung selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya bahkan Jaehyun merasa dirinya mempunyai kemampuan tembus pandang jika berdekatan dengan _hyung_ nya itu.

Jika beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sempat terpisah karena Doyoung tidak masuk ke dalam unit NCT 127, maka kali ini mereka kembali disatukan ke dalam unit yang sama. Doyoung dan Johnny adalah dua orang tambahan yang bergabung dengan NCT 127 yang akan _comeback_ dengan album _Limitless_.

Jaehyun yang mendengar jika ia akan satu unit kembali dengan Doyoung sangat senang bukan main, selama ini ia merasakan ada yang kurang tanpa Doyoung di sampingnya. Jaehyun juga tahu jika Doyoung pasti sangat senang bisa satu unit kembali dengannya sampai beberapa hari yang lalu keadaan berubah tanpa diketahui Jaehyun apa penyebabnya.

"Doyoung _hyung_..."

"..."

Saat ini Doyoung sedang memasak makan malam di dapur, melihat peluang yang ada dengan sendirinya Doyoung di dapur membuat Jaehyun berniat menanyakan apa penyebab _hyung_ nya selalu mengabaikannya.

Walaupun Jaehyun sudah memanggil nama _hyung_ nya, tetapi Doyoung tidak menjawab dan fokus terhadap masakannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaehyun sama sekali. Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas kasar dan menunggu sampai Doyoung mau berbica kepadanya.

"Wah wanginya," ujar Johnny yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas.

Johnny berjalan mendekati Doyoung dan menggeser tubuh Jaehyun, "Doyoung- _ah_ kau masak apa? Buatkan yang lebih untukku ya." Johnny berucap di belakang Doyoung.

"Hahaha... Tenang saja _hyung_ , aku selalu memasak lebih untukmu." Jaehyun yang melihat itu hanya membulatkan matanya, Doyoung sejak tadi mengabaikannya tapi tidak dengan Johnny.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu masakanmu," Johnny berniat meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bermain _game_ bersama Mark dan Haechan. "Hei Jae, mengapa kau di sini? Ayo kembali ke ruang tengah." Ajak Johnny kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya menggeleng, "Tidak _hyung_ kau duluan saja, aku ingin menemani Doyoung _hyung_ di sini."

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Johnny pergi meninggalkan dapur yang banya menyisakan Jaehyun dan Doyoung dalam suasana canggung.

" _Hyung_ , Doyoung _hyung_ ~" Jaehyun merengek seperti anak kecil karena tidak kuat jika diabaikan terus seperti ini.

"..."

" _Hyung_ bicaralah kepadaku, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku _hyung_? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa salahku terhadapmu."

Masih tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Doyoung. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke belakang Doyoung, ia pun akhirnya memeluk tubuh _hyung_ nya itu dari belakang. Jaehyun berpikir jika _hyung_ nya masih tidak ingin berbicara kepadanya, maka ini adalah pilihan yang bisa membuat Doyoung berbicara kepadanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku dengan cara seperti ini," Walaupun Jaehyun sudah mencoba memeluk Doyoung tetapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan pelukan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan Johnny _hyung_ seperti tadi." Kali ini Doyoung berhenti dan mematikan kompornya.

"Lepaskan," Jaehyun tersentak dengan ucapan Doyoung, akhirnya _hyung_ nya itu mau berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak mau." Jaehyun mengabaikan perkataan Doyoung dan tetap memeluknya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Jung!" Kali ini mau tidak mau Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya karena ia tahu jika sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu Doyoung sedang dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu _hyung_? Kenapa saat aku membicarakan tentang kedekatanmu dengan Johnny _hyung_ kau baru mau berbica denganku? Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Johnny _hyung_ seperti tadi." Jaehyun mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Jika boleh jujur ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Doyoung dan juga Johnny yang seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Untuk apa kau mengatur hidupku, memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Aku ini kekasihmu _hyung_ , jadi aku berhak melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan pria lain!" Jaehyun mulai terpancing emosi.

"Kekasih?" Doyoung berujar sinis, "bukankankah kita sudah berakhir Jung?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Berakhir? Sejak kapan hubungan kita berakhir? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Jaehyun mencoba meredam emosinya, jika ia teruskan dengan emosi maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai.

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu Jung. Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya secara tidak langsung," Doyoung semakin menatap sinis ke arah Jaehyun.

"Dan jangan larang aku untuk dekat dengan siapa pun, bahkan dengan Johnny sekalipun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku adalah ' _Mommy_ 'mu dan Johnny ' _Daddy_ 'mu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berdekatan dengannya, sebaiknya kau cemaskan saja 'Takdir'mu itu dan jangan cemaskan aku!" Doyoung bernafas lega, akhirnya ia mengungkapkan semua yang ada di hatinya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau mengabaikanku gara-gara ucapan yang aku tuliskan itu _hyung_? Apa kau cemburu?" Jaehyun menyeringai, ia akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa _hyung_ tersayangnya dan juga merupakan kekasihnya itu selalu mengabaikannya.

Doyoung membatu, ia merutuki semua ucapan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "T-tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu!" tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah menjadi sangat merah.

"Sudah jujur saja _hyung_ , kau pasti cemburu karena aku menuliskan kau hanya aku anggap sebagai ' _Mommy_ 'ku dan Taeyong _hyung_ sebagai 'Takdir'ku kan? Wajahmu merah _hyung_ , kau tidak dapat membohongiku." Jaehyun menyeringai dan menggoda Doyoung yang sedang mencoba untuk menetralkan warna wajahnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya kecewa karena selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang 'ibu'." Doyoung menunduk memandangi lantai dapur sedangkan Jaehyun merutuki dirinya karena menuliskan hal itu tanpa berpikir apa akibatnya.

" _H-hyung_ , aku bisa menjelaskannya. Kau sendiri tahu kan jika _agency_ kita-"

"Tidak Jae, itu semua sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Doyoung tersenyum kepada Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun semakin merasa bersalah.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu jika aku hanya mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan seperti ini _hyung_."

Doyoung menggeleng, "aku butuh waktu sejenak Jae, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Doyoung tersenyum tulus kepada Jaehyun dan meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri memanggil member lain untuk makan malam bersama.

" _Hyung_ tunggu, bahkan jika kau adalah ' _Mommy_ ' sekalipun aku rela jadi Sangkuriang _Hyung_. _Hyung_ dengarkan aku, Doyoung _hyung_!" Jaehyun berteriak memanggil Doyoung yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Ckckck... Sepertinya ada yang sedang patah hati. Huh, seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum menulis semua itu Jae." Johnny menepuk pundak Jaehyun.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke sini _hyung_? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Jaehyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Johnny secara tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dapur," Johnny terkekeh. "Dan selamat atas putusnya hubunganmu dengan Doyoung, itu berarti _Daddy_ mu ini memiliki banyak kesempatan dengan _Mommy_ mu." Johnny mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jaehyun dan pergi menyusul Doyoung.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATI BUNNYKU HYUNG, AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN SEMUANYA KEPADA HANSOL HYUNG JIKA KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM!" Jaehyun berteriak kencang setelah ucapan terakhir Johnny yang berniat mendekati kekasihnya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

"Bagaimana John? Apa aktingku sudah bagus?" Doyoung berbisik kepada Johnny, jika orang lain melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbisik mesra.

"Hahaha lihatlah wajahnya itu Doyoung- _ah_ , dia sangat marah ketika aku bilang aku akan mendekatimu." Doyoung melirik Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya dan Johnny dengan tajam tetapi dia mengabaikan hal itu.

"Huft, salah sendiri mengapa dia menulis seperti itu. Rasakan hukuman dariku," Doyoung cemberut, Johnny yang gemas mencubit pipi Doyoung.

"Terima kasih John atas bantuanmu." Doyoung tersenyum manis kepada Johnny.

Tidak tahukah jika ada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan meledak melihat betapa dekatnya kalian.

.

.

.

Hello~ ini ff requestan dari _**Rina Putry299**_ yg minta diadain lanjutan **Missing You** , tapi bingung mau gimana jadinya jelek kayak gini deh x"D *sungkem* dan ini terinspirasi dari 'You-Know-Lah'(?) wkwkwk...

Btw maaf banget buat semuanya yang menunggu lanjutan ff2 dariku *gak ada yang nunggu woy* Sebenarnya aku beberapa bulan ini lagi hiatus fokus ngerjain skripsi dan rabu depan udah sidang, doain ya sidangnya sukses *bow*. Setelah sidang janji deh ff **Mama** , **Our Secret** , **I'm With You** dan semua ff berchapter yg lain bakalan dilanjutin *sungkem*.

Udah ah, see ya habis selesai sidang~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
